


Dreams of the Morrow

by Kashoku, Losha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losha/pseuds/Losha
Summary: Shinra had a reputation, sure, but even this was beyond anything Reeve Tuesti could have comprehended. With Wutai and Shinra now at the brink of war, Reeve finds himself with a child in his care and more questions than answers on just how far the corruption in the company goes. Not to mention the dark secrets kept hidden in the laboratories of the Science Department...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a place to keep track of our story...not really for anyone to read particularly unless they just want to!! And if so, awesome! Hope you enjoy our characters and our re-imagining of the amazing world of Gaia.
> 
> **Note: Reeve has been aged up for the purpose of this story.

**April 1989, Outskirts of Wutai Village**

Reeve Tuesti scratched at his stubble absently as he looked on at the map for the hundredth time that day. No matter which way he looked at it, it was completely unavoidable to keep this project completely out of of the way of the people. Wutai Village was easy to dodge, but the nation had many smaller villages and towns scattered throughout the cliffs and forests that were much harder to work around. Impossible, really. He would just have to minimize and contain to the best of his abilities.

A few months back, Shinra had decided to expand their business to Wutai and he had been sent to begin surveying the area for a future Mako Reactor. There had been instant fear and panic among the people - rightfully so -  but Shinra officials insisted their mission was completely peaceful. Reeve let out a small grunt at the thought. It hadn’t taken long for the locals to figure out what was happening. Although it wasn’t Shinra’s intent to take over land on  _this_  trip, it was on the agenda in the near future, he was sure. The Wutai were a proud people. Reeve worried that this would turn to war. It was why he had tried so hard to make this project as unobtrusive as possible.

Not that Shinra cared. Bloodshed was of little consequence if it meant setting up more reactors.

Sighing, Reeve removed his tie and rolled up his sleeves in preparation for heading out on the survey. It was far too hot and the terrain too rough to deal with his full suit. He shouldn't have worn the blasted thing in the first place. Folding up the map he stuck it in his bag and threw it over his shoulder, leaving the tent that served as his home while he was here. He had to admit, he wouldn’t be upset leaving this particular accommodation behind.

This morning, the camp was bustling with a lot more soldier activity than the past week they had been here. It was instantly worrisome.

“Director.” Reeve turned to see Hudson, the 3rd Class who had been assigned the head of this mission.

SOLDIER...Shinra's newest experiment. It was still extremely new, Hudson one of a handful of troopers who had undergone the treatments and survived. Human weapons. Just how far would Shinra go to conquer the earth, Reeve wondered? Hudson was young and ambitious, but also extremely careless in his short time here. There was no control and an over inflated ego. 

“Hudson,” Reeve acknowledged if only out of courtesy. The title of Director was still unnerving to him, to be honest. He still liked to think of himself as relatively young, but the President had wasted no time in promoting him to his own division after his design plans for the reactors got out. What a mistake that had been…He had tried so desperately to try and find something less harmful to the planet, but he feared it would only make it worse in the long run. “Did something happen? It looks like your troopers are preparing for battle.”

Something about his Mako-colored eyes made Reeve uneasy in their coolness. “They might be. There have been reports of protests starting to break out now that word about the reactor has spread. We’re just taking precaution since we will be near a village today. Don’t expect any problems.”

Brushing away a strand of dark hair that had stuck to his temple already with the sweat, he nodded warily. That feeling of alarm he was getting…he was unable to shake it despite the man’s words. “I am ready to move out when you are.”

“Head to the vehicle,” Hudson instructed plainly, “We’ll leave shortly.”

Reeve didn’t linger and did as he was told, but he kept a watchful eye on his surroundings. Many of the troopers were openly carrying their weapons. It seemed a little much for precaution. His driver showed up shortly after and he hopped in, his anxiety suddenly growing worse. Something was just not right.

The trip to the site was a complete blur, his mind wandering with limitless possibilities of what he was walking into. So much so he hadn’t realized that they hadn’t ended up where he had instructed until it was far too late to change course. They were too close to the village. In fact, they were right in it. With a furrowed brow he was immediately standing up in his seat before the jeep had even come to a complete halt. “Why are we stopping here?” The driver ignored his question.

“Start clearing the area!” Hudson’s voice boomed out from his left, the SOLDIER already having dismounted his own vehicle and taking command of the situation without pause.

Eyes going wide with realization, Reeve jumped over the side of the vehicle and headed straight for the SOLDIER. That feeling of anxiety. This was it. “What are you doing?! We don’t need to be here!”

Hudson didn’t even bother looking at him as he answered. “You said the best area for the reactor was just to the north of here, didn’t you?”

“Well, yes, but-,”

“We’ll need these houses and this land to help set up our workers.” He made a move to walk away, tired of the subject already, but Reeve grabbed him by the bicep earning him a rough shove. At least he had the man’s attention, now.

“This is supposed to be strictly a survey mission! You cannot just kick these people out of their homes!” Reeve stepped in front of the SOLDIER, putting himself between the man and the village. Had he been lied to all along? Had this always been the intent? His body tensed, preparing for the strike Hudson was about to deliver, when screams drew both their attentions away.

Reeve turned and watched in horror as the troopers invaded the homes, not even allowing the families time to pack any sort of belongings before kicking them - and in some cases dragging them - through the doors. None of the villagers were even trying to fight back, which made the scene that much more ruthless. Some begged while crying, but they were only answered with a gun pointed at their face and told to shut up. These were not warriors like in the main village, but innocent farmers.This was so wrong on so many levels. Somehow, Reeve felt like Hudson had known these villagers wouldn’t fight back. Easy prey. He felt like he was going to be sick.

“You can’t do this!”

Reeve’s head snapped to the house to his right. There was a man and woman standing guard defensively. They were rather young, but clearly husband and wife.

“I will not allow you to take our homes from us,” the man hissed, arms outstretched in the doorway to block entrance. There was little fear in his eyes.

“You don’t have a choice,” the trooper growled back, raising his weapon and pointing it straight at the man’s chest.

“Damn Shinra! Damn all of you!” The woman cursed from behind him, full of defiance. “The world does not belong to you!”

Hudson stepped forward among the commotion, brushing past several of his soldiers to make it to the front. Irritation was drawn all over his harsh features.  “That’s where you’re wrong. Either step aside willingly, or we will do it forcefully.”

The man remained still, more determined than ever. “We do not bow to you.”

Hudson grabbed the weapon from the trooper next to him and charged it. Without warning he pointed and pulled the trigger, the sound echoing through the mountain side. The village went deathly silent as the man fell to his knees. “You’re bowing now.”

There was a moment’s pause where everyone stayed frozen, and then with a hysterical cry the woman lunged at Hudson, hands reaching out maliciously. They never had a chance to make contact as the SOLDIER pulled the trigger once more without a second thought. The bullet landed straight to the temple and the woman landed on her dead husband motionless.

Hudson huffed irritably as he thrust the weapon back into the hands of the trooper angrily and turned to address the crowd. “Does anyone else have anything they’d like to say?!”

Reeve had a hand to his mouth in shock and disgust, trying to keep down the small breakfast he had eaten that morning. Shinra had a reputation, sure, but even this was beyond anything he could have comprehended. These people had done absolutely nothing wrong. Desperately, he tried to look away from the dead couple, but a sign of movement had his eyes darting back to the scene afraid who else would be next.

A small child was standing behind the dead bodies. She was easy to miss, shielded by the bodies stacked in front of her, but he was sure of it. The girl was standing there frozen with incredibly large brown eyes wide with fear.  A sinking feeling started forming in the pit of his stomach waiting to see what would happen. Holding his breath he thought maybe it would be ok, but then the girl started screaming.

He would remember those screams forever.

Hudson spun around heatedly, having been unaware of the child until now. “Someone shut that brat up!”

Reeve didn’t even realize he was running, his body sprinting to make it before the trooper began to lower the barrel of the weapon. Knocking two other grunts down in the process he lunged forward. “Don’t!” Moving forward past the dead bodies he scooped the child protectively into his arms, shielding her from any sort of attack. Hot metal touched the back of his neck, stopping his heart. The girl had immediately stopped screaming, but she shook uncontrollably against his chest. It was the only thing reminding him he was still alive at the mercy of the trooper. He wondered if his would be the next body lying dead on the ground.

“Back away, Director. This isn’t your concern,” Hudson instructed coldly and with heavy warning.

Reeve gathered enough courage to turn his head, the trooper lowering his weapon as he did so. “I am head of this project. It is  _entirely_  my concern. Especially when you started committing murder!”

Hudson tilted his head with the slightest and most uncaring of shrugs. Reeve had never seen anything so heartless. “I find it best to set precedence from the start. I’m sure the rest of the village will now vacate swiftly and quietly without incident.”

Disgusted, Reeve picked up the girl in his arms and stood to face Hudson straight on, his anger fueling his courage. “Your trooper pointed a gun at a  _child_  with every intention to shoot! I refuse to take part in this any further. I will not assist in the genocide of the Wutai.” He could feel the tears soaking into his shirt and he tightened his hold, willing his arms to be some sort of magical shield for this girl.

“I doubt the President would be happy to hear that, Director,” Hudson scowled, taking a threatening step forward.

Reeve stood firmly in place and returned the look, despite fearing he would reach for a weapon again. “And I doubt he’d be happy to hear that you started a war that I thoroughly believe is now inevitable. I want to be returned to camp immediately.” In a show of strength and defiance he surged forward. He didn’t let his face show it, but his heart was racing insanely fast as he moved past Hudson just waiting for something to happen.

Hudson made no attempt to physically stop Reeve as he headed towards the jeep, but he inquired over this shoulder ominously, “The child? It would be best for you to leave her here…we can ensure she is placed with a new family.”

Reeve halted, a chill running up his spine at the snake-like words making him feel a discomfort he had never experienced before. The child whimpered, nuzzling her cheek against his neck. He doubted Hudson would do anything of the sort, visions of him and his soldiers taking her into the woods and disposing of her running through his mind. “She returns to camp with me. I will be the one who ensures she finds safety.” He didn’t know how he’d manage to get her to her people, but he’d find a way. He would not let them kill a child.

Reeve didn’t need to turn around to see the angry and irritated look Hudson was feeding him from behind. Adjusting the child’s weight in his arms he reached out with a free hand and opened the door to the jeep. It was a little difficult climbing in with her still attached, but he managed and waited as calmly as he could for the driver to reluctantly get in after Hudson’s signal. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the soldiers roughly handling a few of the women of the village, separating them off. A hand instinctively moved to the child’s head, forcing her to lower her gaze so she would not see. No, he would most certainly not allow Hudson to take her.

Engine now roaring, the vehicle took off and Reeve felt the child begin to grow restless. Her whimpers started growing louder again, instantly worried it would draw unwanted attention. “Shh, shh,” he hushed, rubbing a circle against her back. She lifted her head slightly, her eyes looking up at him. His heart broke beneath the gaze. “You have to be brave a little while longer. Can you do that?”

She was hesitant, biting at her lower lip, but she nodded and went silent again.

Releasing a sigh of relief he, too, settled in silently although with his guard fully in place. Most of the troops were following behind in retreat. Maybe Hudson had finally decided he was right, but he wasn’t going to hold his breath over it. There was surely a hidden agenda somewhere within that decision.

As soon as they pulled into the camp he was nudging the girl to better climb up his shoulder and he stepped out making a bee-line for his tent. Call it paranoia, but he wasn’t taking any chances. Though, a tent was not likely going to provide any sort of protection. It made him feel better nonetheless. He kept the flaps closed.

Gently placing the girl down on his cot he moved to turn on the two lamps on the table and took a moment to just  _breathe_. His hands were still shaking as he placed them palms down on the table. How far up did this go? Was Hudson acting on orders, or was he simply trying to prove himself? Slowly, he turned around and knelt down next to the girl, the light illuminating her tears. With a comforting hand on her knee he pulled the best smile off he could. It was clearly forced. “My name is Reeve. What’s yours?”

Her bottom lip began to quiver like she wanted to respond but was having trouble. Reeve didn’t push her, just stayed there silently and waiting. Swallowing, the girl finally mustered the courage and responded after a minute of silence, “Kashoku.”

“Kashoku. That’s a lovely name,” Reeve responded soothingly. “How old are you?”

“Eight,” she answered softly, sniffling.

Kashoku looked a little closer to six or seven, he thought, having been rather small and easy to carry. It was quite common for the Wutai to look younger than they were, though. “Do you have any other family in Wutai? Someone I could take you to?” She shook her head slowly. Disappointed, he sighed, but it didn’t really come as much of a surprise. He wondered if there was anyone that would be willing to take her in. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure out something.” With a pat to her thigh he moved to stand, Kashoku’s small hand grabbing on to his firmly.

“Please don’t leave me!” Her voice was desperate and panicked.

Reeve was quick to reassure her, clasping her hand in his. “I’m not going anywhere. I won’t let them hurt you, I promise. Can you trust in me that?” Kashoku nodded her head vigorously, but clung to him like she didn’t believe. He wasn’t even sure if he believed it. The only children Reeve had ever had much contact with were street rats in the Slums. That offered him little experience here in what to say. “Are you hungry? I don’t have much, but I have a few snacks.”

Releasing her hold carefully and hesitantly she shook her head. “No…thirsty.”

“Of course,” he nodded with a smile and reached for a thermos on the desk, pouring the contents into a small cup and handing it out to Kashoku. The girl quickly guzzled it down causing him to let out a chuckle. “Do you want more?”

Shaking her head Kashoku handed the cup back silently. Her gaze turned back to the ground and her eyes began getting glossy with tears again. “Why…?” She hiccuped as she started crying once more.

Closing his eyes mournfully, he thought about how he was going to explain this to a child. It had been needless without a doubt, but he certainly couldn’t put it that way to her. Taking a seat next to her he sucked in a breath and pondered where to begin. “Shinra…SOLDIER…sometimes they don’t understand that when there is a disagreement, things can be solved peacefully. They are so determined to win that they…over react..”

“But they…,” Kashoku let out a sob, “They aren’t coming back.”

Reeve had to bite hard at his cheek to keep himself from getting too emotional. “No…they aren’t. I am so sorry.”

Balling her fists angrily against her thighs she scowled at the ground through her tears. “I hate Shinra.”

Placing an understanding palm on the top of her head he nodded and whispered, “Me too…”

/*/

Reeve had no idea when he had drifted off asleep, let alone how he had managed to somehow sit mostly upright during the process. He had been hunched over on the cot when something woke him up. Kashoku was sleeping, her head in his lap. There was a lot of noise and commotion outside the tent. Carefully, he lifted Kashoku’s head and moved out from underneath her. Opening the flap he peered out. It was night now, but several troopers were scrambling around in a panic. He could see just in the distance in a small open field where a helicopter had landed, the rotors still moving. Shinra’s logo was painted brightly and obnoxiously on its side.

“Already…?” Had the news reached Midgar so quickly? Someone would have had already be nearby to get here so fast. Perhaps they were here for something else.

“Director Tuesti.”

Reeve flinched, not having noticed the man dressed in the black suit approach the tent. Swallowing carefully he opened the flap wider. That uniform was unmistakably trouble. “Yes?”

“I am to take you to the helicopter. You are returning to Midgar immediately.” He was youthful with short light-brown hair that fell down into his eyes.

Frowning, Reeve shook his head. Why would they send a helicopter out here to pick him up personally? “I’m sorry, but I cannot do that yet. I still have business to attend to here.”

“The girl?” The young man asked, a slight curiosity in his tone. “You can leave her here.”

Well, that answered his previous questions on how far the news had reached. “I am not leaving her here. I do not trust Hudson or the  _Department of Administrative Research_ ,” he scowled. Shinra wasn’t fooling anyone with that crock of a title. They were personal hit men is what they all were.

“Well then,” he shrugged, unbothered by the answer, “I suppose the only option is that she comes with you. Decide quickly. The Director won’t be kept waiting.”

Sucking in a shuddered breath he looked back at Kashoku who had, incredibly, yet to be woken by all the ruckus. A child. He was  _far_  from ready for that kind of responsibility. On top of it, he had no idea how to even care for one. Not to mention the fact she would also then be right in the heart of Shinra. He could take a pretty good guess at how she’d feel about that. And yet…despite all those concerns, he felt entirely responsible for it all in the first place. If he had only done a better job of trying to find a further location…Gripping the flap of the tent tightly before releasing it, he made his decision.

Reaching out a hand he shook Kashoku’s shoulder gently but firmly. “Kashoku. I need you to wake up. It’s time to leave.”

She roused easily, eyes instantly alert with fear, taking a moment to remember where she was before she calmed in Reeve’s presence. “Where are we going?”

Grabbing his coat from the back of the chair he wrapped it around Kashoku’s shoulders and helped her off the cot. “Somewhere safe.” Right in the middle of the behemoth’s den. He hoped it would not end up being a lie. Throwing his bag over his shoulder he held Kashoku close to his side as they walked out of the tent swiftly.

The man in the suit nodded his head towards the helicopter and led the way. Reeve could hear his heart beating in his ears even over the sound of the engine. Ducking as they approached he pulled Kashoku in closer, holding her head down as they moved underneath the blades and the man opened the side door. Swiftly, he lifted Kashoku up and into the helicopter, coaxing her to the leather bench at the back as he followed behind.

The door shut loudly and the man took a seat across from Reeve and Kashoku, another man in a suit sitting to his right. Reeve felt Kashoku reach for his waist and he wrapped a protective arm around her. Even he was scared of these men’s intentions. At least this wasn’t a military helicopter. Somehow, though, that didn’t even offer up any sort of comfort.

The man seated to the right - whom Reeve assumed was the other man’s director - spoke first. “Director Tuesti. It’s a pleasure to finally meet the man behind Midgar and the reactors. My name is Veld, head of Administrative Research.” He was probably close to Reeve’s age but had a harsh look with a scar on the left side of his cheek. Dark hair was slicked back on the sides, a few long strands hanging down to frame his face. This man had already seen much.

“I’m not sure I can say I share your enthusiasm,” Reeve spoke bravely. “What reason would Administrative Research have to come all the way out to Wutai and personally pick me up?”

Veld sucked in a breath, eyes growing hard. “News of what happened in the village returned to headquarters swiftly. I’m sure you can imagine President Shinra was not pleased to hear about it.”

Reeve scoffed in disbelief, “To be honest, I’m a little surprised. He seems the type that would have had no issue with what happened as long as he gets his way.”

“War costs money, Director,” Veld said, folding his hands in his lap casually. “Shinra is in the business to  _make_  money, not spend it. We had hoped we could handle this matter swiftly and without conflict.”

Well, that at least was entirely believable. President Shinra probably slept in a pool of gil. “Perhaps he should have thought of that before sending a young and inexperienced 3rd Class to manage this mission.”

“Indeed,” Veld nodded, extending a hand out in acknowledgement,  “And Hudson will be dealt with, I assure you.” His eyes moved over at Kashoku, the girl instinctively shrinking in under his gaze. “Not that that erases his actions. Terrible thing that happened. You’ll care for her now?”

Reeve’s eyes were cold as he placed a hand against the side of Kashoku’s head in answer. “I shouldn’t have to.”

“No,” he hummed in agreement, his eyes still on the child. “We thought it best to remove you from the situation as soon as possible given the circumstances. Hudson is trigger happy and you are a very valuable asset. Shinra will be retreating from Wutai for the time being. Let things settle down before we resume the project.”

“Settle down?” Reeve hissed, resisting the urge to lunge at the man. “You act like the people will just  _forget_  that we murdered a family in cold blood! Not to mention the fact you still intend on taking their land!” Kashoku was crying again. He could feel the warm tears even though she remained silent.

“The project will resume eventually with or without the people’s cooperation,” Veld stated, no remorse in his stern features. Reeve didn’t know how a group of people could be so cold.

“Then I want to be removed from it,” Reeve demanded. “I will take not part in this project any further.”

Veld shrugged, unconcerned. “We have what we need from you. But, may I remind you, Director, that you work for Shinra. It would be in your best… _interest_ …to show a bit more loyalty to the company that employs you.”

It was definitely a threat if Reeve ever heard one. Knowing when to pick his battles, he remained silent and leaned back against the seat. Clenching his jaw he turned his focus to the window, watching as the land beneath them began to disappear and the ocean came into view. Waves danced beneath the moonlight. Kashoku eventually fell back asleep in his lap after a few hours, but he earned no rest with Veld’s eyes on him the entire trip. Once they had crossed back over land he reached up and lowered the shade over the window, unable to bear the sight of Midgar from the sky.

Reeve felt the helicopter land shortly after landfall and the engine was shut off. Veld’s associate opened up the door and stepped out first. He waited, expecting Veld to provide him with last words of warning or instructions to go see the President immediately.

Instead, Veld smiled dangerously at him as he stood and crouched towards the door. “Have a good day, Director.”

Suspicious, Reeve waited several moments before moving, waiting for some sort of bomb to drop. Nothing happened. Eyes closing with relief he let out an exasperated sigh. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried, but he felt an overwhelming urge to do so just then. Weakness had no place in Midgar, though. Unwilling to wake Kashoku again he picked her up in his arms and held her up against his chest as he got out, the unconscious girl instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck in her sleep.

Looking up he gazed upon the looming building they had landed next to. Shinra’s logo was staring back at him ferociously.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the helicopter had landed at Shinra and Reeve made it back to his home in Sector 5 with Kashoku in arm, the sun was rising along the horizon. Sleep wasn’t even in the cards for him, so he didn’t worry about giving the child his bed for the time being. He sighed as he filled the coffee pot with hot water thinking about everything he needed to do now that they were back. The spare room was mostly his dumping ground, so he had the space to give Kashoku her own room, but he would still need to buy all the furnishings. Then there was the matter of clothing. And toys, he guessed? Did she need those? What else did a child her age need? **  
**

School. That was another thing he needed to figure out. Classes were about to break in a few weeks until the fall, though. What would he do with her until then? He couldn’t take her to work with him, but he also didn’t feel she was safe staying at the house alone. At least, not for a few months until he was sure there wouldn’t be a fallout from the situation in Wutai. Daycare was a possibility, but wasn’t she a little old for that? Lost in thought, he accidentally over poured his cup and the hot liquid spilled out on his hand.

Cursing, he ran his hand under cold water and felt his entire body collapse over the sink. Exhaustion was completely overwhelming him and the more he thought about Kashoku the worse it grew. This wasn’t the type of exhaustion that ten of hours of sleep would get rid of, either. It was mostly emotional and incurable. Wiping up the mess he made he grabbed his cup and moved to the table and reached for his phone. Scrolling down the list he paused at a name.

 _Mom_.

It would be so easy. They lived in the same sector, and she could care for Kashoku during the day but…that was a lot to ask of his mother. Sighing, he placed his phone down. It seemed his only option, but she would kill him if he told her about this over the phone. No, it was best to take Kashoku there once she woke.

Coffee drained he’d figured he’d attempt to get at least an hour in. His head was starting to ache with lack of sleep and was affecting his vision. Kicking off his shoes with a sigh he sat on the couch and easily let his body fall down against the decorative pillow, legs curling to fit within the length. Groaning in contentment he closed his eyes and found himself instantly in the land of dreams.

/*/

Something - or someone - was shaking his shoulder. Although his mind was instantly alert at the movement his body desperately tried to stay in its current motionless state. Willing his eyes to open he saw Kashoku standing there in front of the couch, face scrunched up in worry. Eyes still groggy with sleep he rubbed at them and blinked them clear searching for the clock. Four hours. It would have to do.

“I-I’m sorry,” Kashoku whined, looking like she suddenly regretting having woken Reeve from his slumber. “I just, I woke up, and I didn’t know where I was and you weren’t there and I -,” she slapped her hands to her mouth, cheeks going in red in embarrassment at her rambling.

Rubbing at a crick in his neck he sat up and smiled sympathetically, “No, no it’s ok. You’re in Midgar. Sector 5, to be exact.”

Clasping her hands behind her back with uncertainty she looked down. “Mid…gar. I…I’m not in Wutai.”

Another sigh. Rubbing a hand across his face he chose his words carefully. “No…I’m sorry, Kashoku. Shinra…they…they gave me a hard choice - one you had no say in. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

Kashoku didn’t look at him, only scrunched her mouth sadly. “Will I…ever go home?”

“Well,” he started, “One day, when you are older, that decision will be up to you. But, for now, this will just have to do.”

“Soooo,” she looked down at her feet and shuffled them around before finally looking up at him, hopeful. “With you?”

Reeve smiled, his heart warming with relief at how well she was taking this. “Yes, if that’s ok?” She nodded, but a sadness seemed to fill her large eyes again. It shouldn’t have been all that surprising…it had barely been a day since her world has been turned upside down. Not only had she lost her parents, but had been completely uprooted from her home. Midgar and Wutai were night and day.

Glancing back up the clock he cringed. He still had to go into work today. “Kashoku, we’re going to go on a little trip, if that’s ok? Not far, just down the road. I want you to meet someone.”

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, Kashoku immediately reaching out and clinging to Reeve’s arm with a horrified face. “I’m sorry! Please don’t leave me! Please! I’m sorry!”

Reeve’s eyes were wide with confusion, “Kashoku, what-,”  _Oh_. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Of course, he had been the only constant in her life since the incident and surely she was still frightened SOLDIER would come back around and cause harm. “I promised you I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you. I’m taking you to the safest place I know, and I’ll only have to be gone a little while.”

Burring her face against his chest she started crying, “Don’t leave me! Don’t go! I said it was ok! I don’t mind staying with you!”

Gently prying her off his chest, he lifted her chin with his fingers so that she looked at him through glossy eyes. It was a terrible thing to think, but he was starting to feel more and more confident about his decision to reach out to his mother. This was growing far too overwhelming for the both of them. “Kashoku. I fear that if I do not go into work today, that there will be questions and bad people might come here. For you. Can you understand that?” He was answered with a protesting whimper initially, but Kashoku accepted defeat, sniffing and letting her tears dry up.

“Go grab your shoes,” he instructed, finally moving off of the couch and shuffling around the papers on the table trying to find his keys. He needed a shower. And to change. But he’d worry about that later…

With Kashoku back in the living room he grabbed his suit coat and headed to the door, nodding his head for her to follow. His car wasn’t luxurious like many of the employees had, but it got him from one place to the next. Clearly, Kashoku had never seen one before, her eyes going wide in wonder as she stopped outside the door to it. Opening the passenger side he patted the seat, “It’s a little quicker than walking, I think.” She slid in, and he was sure to fasten her the belt for her.

The ride was quick by car, but the inner and outer portions of the plate were not easily traveled between on foot. This was easier. Typically, he preferred public transportation, but he didn’t want to expose Kashoku to that just yet. His mother lived in a more run-down portion of the sector, but it was still far nicer than anything seen below in the Slums.

Pulling up to the curb he parked and unfastened his seat belt. Kashoku mimicked him and got out of the car, although stayed by the door. Holding out a hand for her, she grabbed onto it and he led her up the steps to the front door, knocking on it three times.

The door opened, an older woman greeting them. Her hair was an ash blonde with gray starting to pop through in a few places. Her brown eyes widened in delight, crows feet beaming at the edges, and she pulled Reeve into a tight hug. “Reeve! Oh my goodness why didn’t you tell me you were coming?!”

Reeve let go of Kashoku’s hand to return the hug. “I’m sorry, Mother, I felt that it was better I see you in person about something.”

“What are you-oh!” A hand shot to her mouth as she noticed Kashoku who was hiding behind Reeve, small hands clinging to his thigh as she just slightly peered out. “My goodness, who is this?”

“Mother, this is Kashoku. Kashoku, this is my mother, Ruvie.” Reeve placed a hand on Kashoku’s back and tried to coax her out and forward, but she only clung tighter to his leg.

Sensing the child’s nervousness, Ruvie knelt down and offered up the largest grin she could muster. “Kashoku, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” Kashoku only shrunk further away. Knowing not to press it, Ruvie ushered them both into the house. It was decorated brightly, like the countryside, with floral patterns that clashed for days. But, it was homey and clean. “Is Kashoku…a friend?”

Reeve closed the door behind him and looked down at Kashoku. “Ah…Kashoku is going to be staying with me…permanently.”

Ruvie’s eyebrows shot up instantly in question and surprise. “Did something happen to her parents…?”

“There was an…incident,” Reeve spoke, trying to be sensitive to Kashoku’s presence, “While I was in Wutai.” Taking her hand he led her to the couch so she could sit.

Nodding in understanding that was all he could disclose she clasped her hands in front of her and asked, “When is the last time the poor thing ate?” Kashoku took a seat, refusing to look at either of them. “All the way from Wutai…goodness gracious, that poor dear.”

Reeve gave an uncertain shrug, “Not since I’ve had her.”

Clucking her tongue in irritation she frowned at her son and padded towards the kitchen. “Just because you forget to feed yourself doesn’t mean other people don’t need to eat, Reeve.”

Shrinking in on himself under his mother’s scolding he followed behind her so they could talk out of earshot of Kashoku. “Mother, I am trying. I am way in over my head here.”

Ruvie hummed, unforgiving, as she started to pull things from the fridge. “You didn’t think this through very well, did you?”

Lowering his voice he spoke through gritted teeth, “I was not afforded that luxury.”

Face softening, Ruvie placed a pan on the stove and cracked a few eggs. “Was it Shinra?”

“Of course it was,” he answered sadly.

Nodding, she continued with her questions. “Do you have a room for her at the new place?”

Leaning back against the counter he nodded, “Yes. It’s…empty.”

“Well, you make good money, don’t you? You can buy her some nice things to fix that,” she suggested plainly, igniting the flame beneath the pan. “I have been looking for a reason to start sewing again. And a girl. I have the perfect floral fabrics stowed away I could never use for you.”

Reeve chuckled, pulling out a white and pink floral handkerchief from his pocket, “You mean like this?”

Sticking up her nose in a pout she responded, “That doesn’t exactly use up much material.”

“No,” he agreed fondly, relaxing a bit as his mother seemed to start accepting the situation more.

Seasoning the eggs and stirring them into a scramble she asked, “And what will you do with her while you are at work?” Reeve didn’t have much of a chance to provide an answer, his slightest bit of hesitation enough of one for his ever observant mother. “You want me to watch her.”

“Just until the fall when I can get her enrolled into school,” he pleaded. “She isn’t quite old enough to leave alone by herself and I’m afraid to leave her with anyone I don’t trust.”

Ruvie was silent for several moments, eyes staring blankly at the stove. “I will watch her.”

“Thank y-,”

“But Reeve,” she warned, turning her head to look her son in the eyes, “Don’t abandon her here. I can tell she has already taken a liking to you.

Was the fear about being a father written that clearly on his face? Both Kashoku and Ruvie had been able to see it. It was terrifying, yes, but he could do this. Maybe. He hoped. How hard could it be? Leaning in, he kissed his mother on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Ruvie cringed away from her son teasingly, “You stink, child. Go take a shower while I finish breakfast for the two of you. There’s still a suit in the guest closest, I think.”

“Thank you,” he repeated, regretting that he didn’t come to see his mother more often. There was no excuse for it, honestly, being in the same sector. Maybe this would change that. Trudging up the stairs he started to undress, more than ready to feel hot water against his sore muscles.

Ruvie had been right that there was an extra suit in the closet. Reeve wondered how long she had kept it there hoping that one day he would need to use it. A yellow and green handkerchief poked out of the breast pocket. Brushing his fingers nostalgically against the fabric he smiled and pulled the hanger off the rod so that he could dress.

Finally feeling refreshed he headed down the stairs, the strong aroma of bacon and eggs filling his nose as he descended back into the kitchen. Kashoku was already seated at the table, the girl eagerly shoving food into her mouth. He snickered fondly, “I guess she was hungry after all.”

His mother rolled her eyes and set a plate down at the table for him. “Don’t you remember feeding me the same stories when you were younger? Simply out of stubbornness?”

Pulling the chair back and taking a seat he nodded in agreement. “I suppose you are right. You never did take no for an answer, anyway.”

“Neither did you,” she pointed at him accusingly with the wooden spoon before placing it in the sink. “Kashoku and I had a lovely little chat while you were upstairs. She agreed that it would be alright to spend the day with me. I promised her I would show her part of Midgar and we could pick her up some things. Isn’t that right?”

Taking a large bite out of a piece of toast, Kashoku nodded. After a second of chewing and swallowing she asked Reeve, “When will you come back?”

“This evening,” he promised, his stomach growling at the promise of food. It had been a while since he had has his mother’s cooking. One bite of the eggs and he was melting inside. “Mother, I’ll leave you one of my cards. Whatever she needs. I know a wonderful furniture maker in Sector 6 who has done work for me in the past. I will give him a call today to arrange something.”

Ruvie hummed in acknowledgement and took a sip of her tea from a floral mug. “Call me when you are on your way home, then. I will have dinner ready.”

Shoveling the last bit of food into his mouth he scooted his chair back and dabbed at his lips with a napkin. “Thank you for breakfast, but I really do have to get going. I am already late as it is.”

Kashoku hopped out of her chair and latched onto his legs with a hug. “You promise?”

“I promise,” Reeve answered, a reassuring hand to her head. This time, Kashoku didn’t linger, accepting his answer without too much coaxing. There was a tug at his heartstrings when she looked up at him, though, and it took every bit of willpower for him to turn his back and head to the door. He couldn’t afford to change his mind about going into HQ for the day.

The drive was somber, and he felt nothing but dread. Uncertainty was rampant as he badged himself in at the front entrance. Everything seemed normal, the secretary greeting him with a smile as he passed by towards the elevators. It only made his heart beat faster in anticipation. Swiping his card to allow access to his restricted floor he stepped back and waited, the people around him chatting happily to one another. He was thankful when the last one stepped out and he was on his own the final few floors up.

There was no one waiting for him outside his office. Everything was just as he had left it a week ago.  _You are being paranoid, Reeve._  Sighing, he dropped his bag on the floor beneath the desk and powered on his computer. There were 256 emails. Lovely. A headache was already starting to set in. Well, best to start from the bottom and work his way up.

By the time one o’clock rolled around, he had at least cleaned up and prioritized his emails. Only about fifty or so actually required action on his part…He still needed to call the furniture store, though. Finding the number in his directory he called, relieved that there was an answer so he didn’t have to remember to call back later. Odds were, he’d forget. He didn’t have anything specific in mind. A bed and a dresser. Maybe a nightstand, too. He’d want something feminine, he thought, but also maybe something she could easily grow into so he wasn’t buying things twice…Nils had laughed at him, albeit with sympathy more than anything. He assured Reeve he had something in mind he was sure would work that was already in process and could be delivered by the end of the week.

Six o’clock struck and he had mostly cleared his inbox entirely. There were a few things still to do, but those could wait. He had promised to come back home, and he was going to make sure he kept it. Nothing at all had happened out of the ordinary. So it  _had_  been paranoia. He needed a good night’s sleep, badly. Shoving a few folders of documents into his bag he turned the lights off and set the keypad to lock behind him.

A longing for home he hadn’t felt in a long time washed over him as he stepped into the elevator and looked out the glass windows across the plates. What a crazy past few days…it still seemed like some sort of distant dream. Adapt and overcome. It was the name of the game. The elevator came to a stop and the bell chimed. They were still well above the lobby floor. Looking over his shoulder all the paranoia rushed back like a flood.

“Ah, Director Tuesti,” Veld stepped in with one hand in his pocket, “What a pleasant surprise.”

Reeve turned around, swallowing hard. “I cannot say the same.”

Veld smiled, knowingly. “How is the child doing? What was her name?”

“She’s fine,” Reeve answered curtly, eyes harsh under Veld’s gaze.

“Kashoku, wasn’t it?” Veld lifted a thoughtful finger to his lip. “Only child to Keiko and Haru Yoshiko. Age eight, born October 2nd.”

Reeve was almost sick right onto Veld’s shoes. Heart catching somewhere up his throat his body froze. He couldn’t even breath. Why was this man so interested in an orphaned child? Hadn’t Shinra done enough to her?

“I am sure it must be shocking, Midgar compared to Wutai. Hopefully it’s not too difficult for her to adjust,” Veld continued casually, paying Reeve’s reaction no mind. “Is she home alone while you’re here?” Saved by the opened doors, Reeve didn’t answer, and Veld didn’t press for one, stepping out of the elevator without pause. “Have a good evening, Director. Give Kashoku my regards.”

Rushing towards the first-floor bathroom, he barely made it to a stall before he was puking into the bowl. What did the Turks want with him and Kashoku?! Flushing the toilet he sat there, waiting for the shudders to settle and the sickness in the pit of his stomach to subside. Was this a warning? Were they blaming him for what happened? For putting a halt in their greater scheme? There was no telling…

Mustering the courage he stood and exited the stall, turning the cold water on and splashing it on his face. Another gentlemen gave him a concerned look, but said nothing. Exiting the bathroom he scanned the lobby. There was no sign of Veld anywhere, but that definitely didn’t mean he wasn’t there. Letting out a shuddered sigh he moved to a circle of chairs and sat down pulling out his phone. He needed to know Kashoku and Ruvie were safe. It only took two rings before his mother picked up.

 _“Reeve! There you are! It’s almost 6:30!_ ” She scolded fiercely, tone disapproving.

Reeve had never been so happy to hear her be angry like that. “I’m so sorry. I’m on my way home. Is Kashoku alright?”

 _“Oh, she’s just fine, helping me with dinner as a matter of fact. She was very quiet after you left, but I finally got her talking once we went out. She’s very intelligent, you know. I suspect she’ll give you some trouble,”_  she chuckled fondly.

Sinking into the chair he let himself breathe a sigh of relief. “You got everything you needed then?”

_“Oh of course. It seems she likes flowers just as much as I do. It was much more enjoyable than having to shop for you as a child.”_

A smile tugged at his lips. Ruvie had mentioned more than once she wished she could have added a girl to the family. He didn’t take offense to it then, and he didn’t now. “Good to hear. I’ll be home soon.”

_“Alright, drive safely.”_

Ending the call Reeve stood up and slowly started to head back towards the door. The drive back to his mother’s was a complete blur. It was surprising he made it home in one piece the way his mind wandered around the events in the elevator. But, somehow, he pulled up to the curb to find the house in one piece, the sun setting in the distance. Exhausted, he dragged himself to the front door and opened it slowly.

Kashoku was curled up asleep on the couch.

Careful not to wake her, he closed the door quietly and padded towards the dining room where his mother was setting the table. Ruvie motioned him towards the kitchen so as not to disturb Kashoku.

“She fell asleep about ten minutes ago,” Ruvie started, amused. “I think the day wore her out.”

“Should I wake her?” He questioned, grabbing a dish to take in.

“Oh, goodness no, of course not,” Ruvie chided, taking in the last of the items to the table. “The food will keep. She can eat when she wakes.”

Reeve didn’t argue, taking a seat next to his mother. “This smells wonderful.”

“Thank you,” she beamed, placing a piece of meat onto her plate. They ate their first few bites in silence, only the sounds of their silverware making any noise. “I was thinking that maybe Kashoku should stay here for a few days. Until the weekend where you can get her room finished and spend some time with her.”

Reeve looked up from where his form was halfway to his mouth. “You’d be alright with that?”

“Well, she’d have to earn her keep, of course,” Ruvie pointed out, “But she appeared to know some way around the kitchen. It shouldn’t be too much of a problem.” She took a sip of her water. “She needs stability, Reeve, but it needs to be through you ultimately.”

Finishing scooping the bite of food into his mouth he pondered her words. Even once Kashoku was enrolled into school, she would still be home hours before he typically made it back. There were plenty of parents that worked at Shinra…and they all chose to work fewer hours and spend time with their families. It was a choice he was going to have to make, too. Often there were days where he would spend twelve or more hours at the office. That would have to stop.

They continued to eat in silence, Reeve spending the majority of the time contemplating all the adjustments he’d have to make in his life moving forward.  _How hard could this be..?_  He internally hit himself for asking that earlier.  Finished, he gathered up his place setting and took it to the kitchen to start clean-up, Ruvie following closely behind to join him.

“You should take her up to bed before you go,” she suggested. “I am certainly not carrying her up the stairs.” Reeve was about to protest when his mother grabbed his plate and shooed him along.

Wiping his hands on the dish towel he resigned to her instructions and headed into the living room. Kashoku hadn’t moved since he had first walked in. Gingerly, he scooped her up into his arms and started up the stairs to the bedroom, her head tucked below his chin. Setting her down on the mattress he pulled the sheets down from underneath her and tucked her in.

There was a moan and she slowly opened her eyes, curling in on her side towards Reeve. “Daddy…?” There was realization that no, it wasn’t her father, and she lowered her gaze bashfully. “Reeve…”

“I told you I’d come back,” he whispered, pulling the covers up a little further on her small body. Kneeling down he met her gaze, “You’re going to have to stay here a few more days with my mother. I want to make sure that I have everything ready for you back home before I bring you back. Do you think you can manage that?”

“Will I see you?” Her voice was small in the darkness, and worried.

“I’ll make sure to stop by at least once,” he assured. “And you can call me whenever you like. Does that work?” Clearly, she was not happy about it, frowning and wrinkling her nose, but she nodded anyway. With a hand to her cheek he rose and headed for the door.

“Sweet dreams, Kashoku.”


	3. Chapter 3

_“So you’ll come get her this evening, then?”_  Ruvie’s voice asked from over the receiver, a slightly suspicious bite to her tone.

“Yes,” Reeve confirmed as he shuffled through some papers on his desk. Working on setting up Kashoku’s room had left him with little sleep this week and it had caused him to be far less organized than he usually was. Nils had come by early to drop off the furniture and he could finally say that it was finished. “Has she been alright?”

Ruvie responded with an interesting chuckle, _“Well, I can tell she’s becoming a little more comfortable in her surroundings.”_

“How so?” Ah, there was the report he was looking for.

_“She’s gained somewhat of an attitude. Yesterday she asked my why I talked so funny and wouldn’t do as I asked claiming she couldn’t understand me.”_

Reeve couldn’t help but scoff in amusement. “Well you  _do_  speak strangely, Mother.”

Clucking her tongue in offense she countered,  _“You used to, too, you know! Until you went off and decided you had to sound like the locals to fit in. And it’s not like she’s without an accent of her own.”_

That would always be a sore subject, it seemed. Rubbing at his temple he sighed, “One I’m sure she will also lose as she grows. Is that all she’s done? Doesn’t seem too terrible.”

“ _Child, this is only a gateway to greater things. Mark my words,”_  she warned, but offered no other advice or wisdom on the subject.  _“What time can I expect you?”_

Eyes shifting to the door, Reeve paused as if waiting for someone to enter. All week his paranoia had sat unsteadily in his stomach. Veld hadn’t made another appearance, though, and the only hints as to what had happened were in an email from Heidegger asking him to confirm a report of the event in Wutai. There had been no mention of Reeve taking Kashoku in that report, and he had been happy not to mention it in his email back. He wondered if Veld had a hand in that. “I think I’ll leave early today. Does five work alright?”

_“Yes, that’s fine. Shall I cook or will you take her right away?”_

“No, no, I’ll just go ahead and take her. I think it’s best to start getting her acclimated.” Besides, all this cooking from his mother this week had made him lazy. He’d have to get in a much better routine if he was responsible for feeding someone else moving forward instead of all the midnight snacking he was so prone to.

All the preparation in Gaia wouldn’t prepare him for the complete unwelcome reception he’d receive the next month, though.

**Mid-May, 1989, Sector 5 Midgar**

It had been a month since Reeve had brought Kashoku home, and although they had fallen into a routine of sorts, it had done little to warm their relationship. She spent the weekends with him, and most nights when he wasn’t working on a project, but she continued to remain mostly unresponsive to any attempts at communication. Ruvie had said it would take time, that she was traumatized, but Reeve had never been much of a patient man. Though, he was having to learn.

“Kashoku, dinner is ready!” He called up the stairs as he pulled the dish out of the oven. Food had been an interesting obstacle for him to overcome with her. There had been times when she had completely refused to eat at all and threw tantrums about the food being too foreign and disgusting. Eventually, he had caved, and had picked up a book of Wutai recipes. That had earned him a scolding from his mother about spoiling the girl. So, he had decided to rotate various foreign recipes to broaden both their palettes. Once he had figured out her tastes, it had gotten mostly better. Mostly.

“Kashoku!” He called again. Pausing, he listened for the sound of the door or the crick in the stairs. There was nothing. Frowning, he set out the water glasses on the table and headed towards the stairs. Just as he rounded the corner to start up he paused - Kashoku was sitting on the steps about half-way up. Her face was scrunched up like she was about to cry, her eyes looking down at something in her hands. Reeve’s breath caught in his throat as he realized what it was - his Shinra employee badge.

Swallowing hard he started softly, “Kashoku.” How in the world had she gotten a hold of that? He had done everything to make sure she never found any of his reports or anything linking him to Shinra.

Tiny hands tightened on the piece of plastic. “You said you hated Shinra.” Her voice quivered, like it was ready to break.

“I do,” he assured her, jaw clenched in anticipation with one hand gripping the railing to keep himself steady.

In one swift motion Kashoku sprung up, fists clenched angrily at her sides. “You  _are_ Shinra! You lied to me!”

“I didn’t lie to you,” he protested, pulse beating wildly against his throat as he tried to navigate this carefully. “I never said I didn’t work at Shinra. And I meant it when I said I hate them just as much as you.”

Kashoku was clearly unconvinced, tears starting to fall down her cheeks with cold eyes. “Then why do you work for them?! They killed my parents!”

He took a step forward and up. Kashoku countered by moving back. “I know they did, Kashoku, and there isn’t a day that I don’t think about your parents or the hundred others Shinra has killed.” It haunted him far more than it should, the nightmares having made it extremely difficult to sleep since the expedition.

“That  _you_  killed!” The girl fired back bitterly and unforgiving.

It would have been a lie if Reeve said those words didn’t hurt, but they hurt because they were very likely  _true_. If he hadn’t designed the Mako Reactors then - no. He couldn’t think like that. If it wasn’t him, it would have been someone else, and it would have probably come at much greater cost than his design. “Kashoku, I don’t expect you to understand -,”

“What’s there to understand!?” Kashoku took the badge and threw it past Reeve down the stairs. “I want to go home!” Without giving Reeve a chance to respond to her she stomped her way up the steps and slammed the door to her room.

Reeve didn’t go after her, instead slowly taking a seat on a step and rubbing his hands across his face in defeat. Already it had seemed like they weren’t moving anywhere in their relationship, and this had done nothing but set it several paces back.

**Early June, 1989, Sector 5 Midgar**

_This, too, shall pass._  That had been what Ruvie had told him, anyway, but Reeve felt like it had only grown worse over the past few weeks. For the first week, Kashoku had refused to go home with him. It hadn’t been until Ruvie had scolded her and forced her did she finally go back reluctantly. That had also been the first time he had lost his temper with her. Regret had washed over him instantly, but the deed had already been done.

Sleep had been lost and the quality of his work had seemed to crash in what he’d call a literal explosion. Something had to be done about the situation, and soon. For days Reeve had labored over different ways he could make things right, but ultimately only one solution had come with any sort of positive outcome. It was a risk, but it was his only choice.

Knocking on Kashoku’s door he waited for an answer. There was nothing, but Reeve opened the door anyway, having only knocked out of politeness more than anything. Kashoku was curled up on the bed, knees pulled to her chest. He did notice a poorly hidden book next to her, though. Good. She was at least doing something other than moping. “Put on your shoes. We’re going on a trip.” She didn’t move. “Kashoku,” he started with warning, “That wasn’t a request.”

It had been the hardest part for him, learning to take charge like this. He didn’t like it, frankly. It made him much happier when Kashoku simply complied. Thankfully, Kashoku hopped off the bed and slipped her feet into a pair of shoes sitting next to the closet without putting up any fights; although, she refused to look at him. With a sigh he opened the door wider and positioned himself flat against it, encouraging her to leave the room ahead of him. “Come on. We’re taking a trip.”

Kashoku hesitated, chin still tilted down and gaze on the floor, but she eventually stepped forward and scurried down the stairs to wait by the door. Grabbing his keys from the hook by the door he turned the knob and cracked it open, Kashoku quick to dart out towards the car. Locking the door he dropped the keys into his pocket and walked right past Kashoku and the car. “Not driving,” he said simply, one eye cast backwards to wait for her to follow as he slowed his step. Again, she was hesitant, but she followed.

They continued down the sidewalk, Reeve making sure that Kashoku was still behind him every few steps. It was a short walk to the train station - something he had done purposefully when picking out his house. He could tell Kashoku was curious and wanted to ask where they were going, but she kept silent as he purchased their tickets at the kiosk and they moved to a bench to wait.

“What were you reading?” He asked, attempting to try and make some sort of conversation. Unsurprisingly, she didn’t answer, her legs swaying underneath her impatiently. Well, he at least had tried.

“Who is the goddess?”

Reeve’s head turned in surprise at the question. It had been so long since he had heard her speak that he had almost forgotten the sound of her voice. “Goddess…? Oh! My, were you reading  _Loveless_?” He chuckled, “That’s quite advanced for your age.”

Kashoku’s eyebrows came together in a frown, “I…didn’t really understand it.”

A smile cracked at that. “Not yet, perhaps. But Loveless is a classic. The goddess…I think the point is that she is what you want her to be. She is something that is important to you, personally. I hear that they are turning it into a play. I could take you, if you liked?” Kashoku was saved from an answer as the train bustled into the station and came to a stop with a loud hiss. “This is us.” Standing, Reeve paused long enough to allow the passengers off the train and then stepped on towards the back of the car to take a seat. Kashoku followed.

_“Warning. Doors closing. Please back away. Warning. Doors Closing.”_

A bell chimed twice before the doors closed and the train was on its way again with a small lurch forward. Another bell chimed.

_“Good Morning, and welcome to Midgar Lines. Next stop, Sector 6 Station. Last stop, Sector 7, train graveyard. Welcome to Midgar Lines. Arrival time to Sector 6 Station is 11:45.”_

Kashoku turned around in her seat and watched curiously as the buildings whizzed by outside of the window while the train moved. It was a while, but she eventually asked, “Are we going to Sector 6?”

“No,” Reeve answered, watching her reactions to the various scenery. “We are taking it all the way to Sector 7 - to the train graveyard.”

Turning her head just enough to see him she frowned, “A graveyard?”

Reeve hummed in confirmation and leaned forward so his elbows rested on his thighs. “Did Ms. Ruvie ever talk to you about how Midgar is constructed?”

Shaking her head, Kashoku turned her attention back outside as the train began to slow coming into the Sector 6 Station. “Not really. Just that there are eight sectors.”

“Yes, eight sectors that make up a circle divided much like pieces of the pie, but,” he shifted so that he, too, was facing the window and held out a hand flat in Kashoku’s line of sight, “The sectors you see now sit on plates like this,” he ran his other hand across the top. “But, there are also eight sectors that lie underneath.”

Kashoku tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in confusion. “Like…underground?”

“Sort of,” Reeve tilted his head slightly, “but more like we are the second story and they are the ground level.”

“People live there?” Kashoku turned her head and watched as the majority of train emptied out when the doors opened. No one came in.

_“Good Morning, and welcome to Midgar Lines. Final stop, Sector 7, train graveyard.”_

“Yes,” Reeve said simply, not yet ready to explain the Slums to her. It would place a much further impact if she saw it first with her eyes.

Not long after the train began moving again did it start to sink beneath the plate, the sunlight disappearing and the car growing dark. Kashoku stood up in the seat, eyes growing wide in wonder. “There’s no light!” The further the train descended, the darker it grew, the only illumination coming from houses and street lights.

_“Now approaching Sector 7, train graveyard.”_

The train slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Reeve turned to Kashoku, assuring he had her attention. “Stay very close. Do not wander off.” They barely made it to the top of the platform stairs before Kashoku let out sharp gasp and reached for his hand. Reeve held onto it firmly.

“We call it the Slums,” Reeve started, tightening his grip on Kashoku’s hand as they walked down the stairs and towards an alleyway. More than once he had to give Kashoku’s arm a tug as she stopped and would occasionally let out a fearful whimper. Old and broken down train cars were scattered all around them. Graveyard was truly a fitting term. “The people are poor and the conditions are horrific. I would not wish this on anyone.”

Kashoku pulled at him more forcefully, making him stop. “Are…are you leaving me here?”

Eyes widened in momentary shock, but they relaxed as he gave a reassuring squeeze. “No…of course not. This…I needed you to come see all of this with me. For you to understand. Come on.”

They continued on, the surrounding houses severely run down and the alley ways damp and dirty. Several people were sprawled out on the street in torn clothes and mud ridden skin, sickly coughs echoing off the concrete and metal. Kashoku moved closer to Reeve’s side as they walked. No one paid them much mind, though. Not even a hello.

Reeve stopped them as they came to a crossroad. Using a gentle hand he turned Kashoku’s head towards the right. “Ah, Do you see that?” He pointed towards a bright green glow coming from a crack in the metal. “A break in the pipe. Do you know what that is? It’s Mako. Exposed like that, it could make a great deal of people sick.”

Kashoku moved forward slightly, but stayed close enough she still brushed against his side. “Pretty…”

“Yes, but very dangerous,” he warned.

“Is someone going to fix it?” The glow was bright enough it reflected off her eyes and skin even at this distance.

“Funny you should ask,” Reeve said, placing a hand on her shoulder and ushering her on. “Me. Or rather, it is my responsibility that it gets fixed. You see,” he pulled her towards a broken but usable bench and had her sit, “I am the director of Urban Development at Shinra. It is my job to be concerned about public welfare, city design and infrastructure, and the environment.”

Kashoku scrunched her eyes skeptically at him, occasionally darting to her surroundings in worry. “Those don’t sound like things Shinra cares very much about.”

“You’re very right,” he concurred, placing a hand on her thigh to reassure her. “And that’s exactly why I believe I have to work for Shinra. If I do not care, then who will?”

Kashoku turned her gaze away and watched the people walk by for a moment and started to swing her legs. “So…if you didn’t work at Shinra…they’d be…meaner?”

“Much meaner,” he confirmed with a soft smile. “I want nothing more than to help these people live a better life. That is no easy task, though, when Shinra doesn’t feel the same. They are too powerful and strong to be taken down from the outside, but, I believe that from the  _inside_ we might just be able to make a difference. If enough people think like me…maybe this can all change.”

“But one person can’t make a difference,” Kashoku argued with a shake of her head and sprung up off the bench, tired of listening to him making excuses.

Reeve rose and knelt down next to Kashoku, taking her face into his hands. “I disagree. I already have.” Those big brown eyes were gazing back at him so widely and expectant. They  _wanted_  to believe him. Swallowing hard he had to choke back his emotion. “If I hadn’t been working for Shinra and been in Wutai…” Warm tears dropped on his thumbs and her lower lip began to tremble. “I saved you. I saved you and many other lives in your village. And I am so sorry that I could not save your parents, but,” he had to pause and suck in a deep breath to steady himself, “This is why I  _must_  work for Shinra.  _You_  are why I must work for Shinra. Do you understand?”

Kashoku didn’t answer right away. Fists curled tightly by her side they trembled, her face telling of some internal battle she was fighting with herself beyond the tears. They both remained still for what surely felt like a lifetime, but  _finally_  she lunged into Reeve’s arms, squeezing him with everything she had. Reeve had never felt such relief as he let himself melt against the child. Maybe, just maybe they could finally move past all the obstacles they had been fighting and could move forward as a family.

“Can we go home, now?” Kashoku mumbled against his neck.

Reeve pulled away from her and wiped a strand of hair from her face. “Of course. It’ll be a bit before the train comes. Will you be ok until then?” It was hesitant, but Kashoku nodded. “You didn’t eat this morning. I bet you’re hungry. I know a little place here that serves fantastic Wutai style food and I happen to know the manager very well. Would you like to go?” He had never seen her face light up with such joy. That was, until, she sat down and started eating the food. Reeve made sure to tip exceptionally well.

“Come along,” he encouraged, Kashoku waving goodbye to the cook who smiled at her generously. “The train will be arriving soon.”

Kashoku scurried to catch up, immediately grabbing for Reeve’s hand. “The people aren’t too scary.”

“No,” Reeve laughed, “Most people down here are quite nice. They just live in a scary situation and are trying to survive. Many days, I prefer to spend my time down here. You won’t find better food, in my opinion.” The alley ways were slightly less busy as the afternoon grew later, but there were still those that drew a watchful eye from him. Despite his words, the Slums were far from safe.

They weaved their way through the crowd and down the alley, the last stretch to the train graveyard in sight, when Kashoku tugged on his hand and brought him to a halt. “Hm? What is it?”

Kashoku pointed towards a man huddled in a corner. He was giving what looked like a puppet show to a group of small children roughly Kashoku’s age. “Can we watch?”

Reeve’s initial instinct was to say no, but on second thought he looked at his watch and sighed. “Only for a few minutes.”

Smiling, Kashoku dragged him towards the show and watched on with earnest. “What are they?” She asked with excitement.

“You’ve never seen a chocobo before?” Reeve questioned in surprise, the left puppet clearly representative of one even if poorly made. Kashoku shook her head. “Well, chocobos are quite real. There are many in the plains outside Midgar. The one on the right is called Cait Sith. It’s a mythical creature. Very popular among children books, especially in the culture where my family comes from.” Kashoku looked on with wide and adoring eyes as the puppeteer told his story, eyes focused purely on Cait Sith.

The man took notice and reached forward with that particular puppet. “Hey, you!! How about it? Want me to read your fortune?!” Kashoku grinned in response, clasping her hands together in anticipation. “A bright future! A happy future! What you pursue will be yours…but you will lose something dear.”

Kashoku’s mouth opened in wonder and she looked at Reeve for an answer. “What does that mean?”

Reeve could only laugh and shrug. “I guess you will have to wait and see, now won’t you?”

That didn’t seem a satisfying enough answer, though, as Kashoku tugged at the tails of his jacket. “Can I have one?”

“Another fortune?” Reeve asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

Kashoku giggled, “No! Cait Sith!”

Reeve blinked a few times, still puzzled at her request, until it finally clicked. Of course. He had had his own stuffed moogle that he had been given to him by his mother around this age. He was fairly certain she still had it stowed away somewhere. “Wait here a moment.” He approached the puppeteer who was waving the rest of the children farewell and pulled out a large wad of gil. “Could I trouble you for that one?”

The man looked between the money and his puppet several times with wide eyes. “Eh?! That’s a lot of money for a crappy puppet!”

“If it’s not enough-,”

The man grabbed the money instantly and shoved the puppet into Reeve’s hands. “No, no! That will do just fine!”

Reeve looked down at the black and white cat looking creature in admiration and thought. A little stuffing and some fabric to make the legs…surely even he possessed the skill to turn it into a semi-decent doll. Smiling, he stuffed the hand puppet into his jacket and returned to Kashoku.

“Ready?”


	4. Chapter 4

**March 1992, Midgar, Sector 5**

“Kashoku!” Ruvie called from her place at the backdoor. “How many times do I have to tell you, child? Nothing grows here.”

Covering up the final set of seeds Kashoku brushed the dirt off her hands and grabbed the watering can to dampen the soil. Letting the last drop fall she skipped to the back porch and grinned at Ruvie placing the pail neatly off to the side. “They’ll grow.”

Ruvie smiled at her enthusiasm and ushered her in. “Look at you! Your school uniform is covered in dirt, now. Get yourself cleaned up. Your father is on his way.”

The white dress shirt was stained brown in a few spots, but Kashoku was hardly bothered by it as she rolled up her sleeves and stuck her hands under the faucet. Dirt still remained under her nails, but she could worry about that later in the shower. Turning the water off she grabbed a towel and dried off listening to the sound coming from the TV in the living room.

_“This just in…after several attacks on peaceful patrols in Wutai, Shinra has officially declared war.”_

Kashoku dropped the towel, eyes wide. Bringing clasped hands to her mouth she stilled and listened carefully.

_“President Shinra had this to say about the announcement-”_

The woman’s voice was replaced by a man’s.  _“Two years ago Shinra entered Wutai on a peaceful mission to help improve the quality of life of those living within the nation. However, we were met with hostility and abandoned the mission. Upon request of Wutai’s great leader we returned a few months ago to once again offer our help, but it was a perfectly executed trap and several fathers, brothers, and sons were murdered needlessly. These actions have been deemed an act of war on Shinra and I cannot - I will not - stand by and allow the Wutai to continue to kill -,”_  the sound was suddenly silenced.

“Kashoku.”

Her head snapped up at her name, lowering her hands. When had she started crying…? Wiping at her eyes she quickly picked up the towel she had dropped and handed it out to Ruvie. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, dear,” Ruvie sighed sympathetically and took the towel from her hands using it to dab at her tears. “That man…he is pure evil, I tell you.”

“Everything he said…it wasn’t true,” she shook her head, fists shaking angrily at her sides.

“Of course it wasn’t true,” Ruvie agreed as she set the towel aside and out of the way, “but this isn’t about the truth. This is about rallying the people around him and this war he’s just started.”

“Mother! Kashoku!”

“In the kitchen!” Ruvie called back to her son, her voice a little heavier than usual.

Kashoku didn’t wait for him to come to them, though, darting out of the kitchen and through the living room to the door. With a leap she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face against him, “Daddy!”

“Oof!” Reeve exclaimed, caught off guard by the embrace. “Has it been that long since we’ve seen each other?” He was teasing, of course, but his face quickly fell when he noticed his daughter’s pained expression.

“She just saw the news,” Ruvie explained sadly as she trudged into the room. “I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have had it on if I had known.”

Shoulders slumping in apology he gave a quick squeeze and released Kashoku. “No, no, it’s my fault. I’ve known about this for a week and didn’t say anything.”

Kashoku cast her gaze downward and shrugged accepting his apology. He had been warning her that it might be coming for a long time now. This…just made it all the more real. “I hope Shinra loses…” Reeve ruffled her hair with a soft hand. A silent agreement. “Can we go home?”

“That’s why I’m here,” he smiled warmly. “Grab your things and we’ll get going.”

Sprinting towards the dining room table she grabbed her shoulder bag from the back of a chair and swung it across a shoulder. A black and white doll fell out of the bag in the chaos causing her to quickly halt and backtrack. Kneeling down she picked it up and let a small smile slip through her sadness. It was the second generation of Cait Sith. The first hadn’t lasted long…the stitching was loose and erratic and Reeve had stuffed it far too full. This one, though, looked like maybe Ruvie had helped. Clutching the doll firmly against her chest she sprung back into a jog to join Reeve in the car. Kashoku placed Cait Sith on her lap and gripped it tightly after buckling her belt, the President’s words still echoing through her head.

At some point, Reeve must have noticed something was bothering her, his eyes constantly darting over to glance at her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Biting her lip, she thought about it. What was there to even talk about? It wouldn’t change anything. “People are going to die.”

“Yes,” he agreed solemnly. “Unfortunately, that is part of war. Shinra will have their Mako Reactor, no matter the costs.”

“He lied. We didn’t do anything,” she defended, her hold tightening on the doll out of anger. “Will people really believe him?”

“Unfortunately, they already do. Propaganda will always run rampant during times of war and most minds are easily swayed. It doesn’t matter that normally they wouldn’t trust the President’s word. When it comes to the matter of public safety, they’ll believe anything.” Letting out a large sigh he moved his free hand back to the steering wheel needing to hold on to something. “It’s also the best way to get volunteers for the army. Make the people believe their friends and family are being murdered and cause a patriotic uproar.”

Curling up in her seat Kashoku rested her head on the window, mixed feelings growing in the pit of her stomach. “But it’s not true…”

It’s not true.

It’s not true.

Those words wouldn’t stop repeating in her head.

**Two Weeks Later, Midgar, Sector 5**

“What happened?!”

Kashoku looked up from her place on the chair, wincing when the movement irritated the scrapes and bruises. Reeve was still dressed in a pristine suit obviously having come straight from the office. His expression was a mix of worry and anger.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Tuesti,” Mrs. Ghonge apologized, true sympathy in her words. “The other children have been scolded severely already and their parents notified.”

“This is the third time something like this has happened in two weeks!” Reeve bellowed, quickly getting riled up.

The teacher fidgeted, obviously unsure of what to say, delicate fingers touching her lips in anxiety. “I know, it’s just that, ever since President Shinra announced the war on Wutai the children have gone out of their way to bully Kashoku. We really are trying everything we can, Mr. Tuesti, I assure you. No one wants to see a child injured over this.”

“Then fix it!” He snapped in demand. “My child is over there bleeding. You are supposed to be her protector when I cannot be!”

“Mr. Tuesti,” Mrs. Ghonge breathed in exasperation, “I understand, really, I do, but there’s only so much we can do! The parents aren’t helping us at all!”

“So then take action that’ll make them take notice,” Reeve insisted. “Attending school is a privilege, not a right. If their children cannot behave in an appropriate manner then they should be removed.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, she grew rigid. “Mr. Tuesti. This school is specifically for Shinra employees. How do you think it would make me look if I started kicking out children because they are supporting the cause of the very war Shinra started?”

“Supporting the-,” Reeve’s face was red in anger, but there was shadow of defeat in his eyes. Extending a hand in invitation he ordered,“Kashoku, sweetheart, let’s go.”

Without missing a beat Kashoku hopped off the chair and scurried to her father, eagerly taking his hand. Cait Sith’s head poked out from the corner of her bag. Reaching a hand in she withdrew him and held him in the crook of her arm. He was missing a leg and his crown.

Reeve walked her outside and a few hundred feet down the sidewalk before stopping them and kneeling down to look her over in worry. “Are you alright? Where does it hurt?” Her look said it all. Everywhere. There were visible scrapes on her knees and palms of her hands where she must have been pushed and broken her fall. A bruise was already forming on her cheek. Careful of her wounds he pulled her into a hug. “I’m so sorry. I’m going to do everything I can to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

Kashoku knew he would try, but also knew that it would happen again. The other students had promised her it would. Lifting Cait Sith up and holding him out in front of her she frowned sadly. “They broke him.”

Reeve took Cait Sith carefully into his hands and gave his daughter a reassuring smile giving the doll a once over. “Nothing we can’t fix.” Handing him back to Kashoku he apologized, “I didn’t bring the car since I was coming straight from work. We’ll have to walk. But, I think I could be convinced to offer a ride.” With one hand he patted his shoulder.

Kashoku smiled through the pain and moved around to Reeve’s back where she climbed on. “Up you go!” Careful to hold her legs lower down he let her get settled and then stood easily. In the two years Kashoku had grown very little and was still easy to carry at her age. “All set?” She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on top of his. Trying to put the events of the day behind them, he moved on.

**April 1992, Midgar, Sector 5**

_“Hey you! What are you looking so down for?!”_

_“Want me to read your fortune?!”_

_“The name’s Cait Sith!”_

_“Don’t forget about me!”_

Kashoku kept pressing Cait Sith’s hands, the quotes starting over once he had run through them all. Reeve had put in the new feature when he fixed the doll up from the last time she had been bullied on the playground. His voice was funny, like Ruvie’s. She’d lost track of how many times she’d squeezed him trying to distract her from the throbbing pain in her ankle. With a shuddered sob she stopped and pulled him in closer to her chest. The other students had left her alone for the most part after the last incident, but news had hit this morning of a lost battle for Shinra. She avoided cuts and bruises, mostly, but had twisted her ankle hard.

Reeve hadn’t said a word when he showed up, ignoring Mrs. Ghonge completely, picking Kashoku up into his arms before walking right back out. He took her home and iced the swollen ankle before wrapping it securely and telling her she would be staying home the rest of the week. Ruvie had been more than happy to receive her on extended hours, and Reeve had reworked his schedule to work less and be home more.

But on Friday, he didn’t dress in his pressed suit that morning. He still looked clean, but it was different than Kashoku had ever seen before. “Are you not going into work, today?” She asked.

“I am,” he confirmed, “but I’m not going into the office. I have a project I need to work on in the field. Would you like to go with me? That is, if your ankle is feeling up to it.”

“To the Slums?” She asked curiously. Was there another broken pipe he needed to fix?

“To the Slums,” Reeve nodded, finishing the last drop of his coffee and setting the mug in the sink. “Sector 6 to be exact. I need to survey an area outside Wall Market for a new filter system for their water line.”

For the first time in three days Kashoku smiled, excited to not only get out of the house but to spend quality time with her father. “Yes!”

“Wonderful,” Reeve beamed, equally as excited. “Dress comfortable. We are meeting two troopers at the train station in an hour.”

“Troopers?” Kashoku questioned, voice hesitant and her joy seeming to quickly fade. It was hard to vision troopers in any situation that wasn’t her parent’s murder, and that scared her.

“Sector 6 can be dangerous. It’s best to have them along. Don’t worry,” he consoled, sensing her wariness, “I trust them.”

Jeno and Yiran. Kashoku had been skeptical and kept her distance from the two troopers despite her father’s reassurance when they met up at the station. It was easy to tell them apart even with their helmets on shrouding the majority of their faces. Jeno had chocolate skin and had a bigger build than the other and a deeper voice.

Yiran had eyed her up when they approached. “She looks Wutai.” His voice was nasally and accusing.

“Is that a problem?” Reeve questioned, a hint of warning in his voice when Kashoku moved behind him.

Jeno came up next to Yiran and gave him a hard nudge with his shoulder. “Ah-, no, of course not, sir. I’m just concerned about bringing a child down to the Slums.”

Reeve scoffed, unimpressed by the attempt at correcting his previous statement. “Isn’t that what I have you two for?”

Yiran tensed and his mouth turned into a heavy frown, but he didn’t provide an answer as the train came to a stop and the doors opened. All four boarded and headed to their own corner of the car to wait out the ride. They took the train to the graveyard, Reeve explaining it was the only station below the plates and that they’d have to walk to Sector 6. Being a bordering sector, though, it was a short one.

The first thing they saw as they crossed into the sector was a small playground. Kashoku had insisted on wanting to play, and Reeve had promised that once their work was through they could do so. Upon arriving at Wall Market, Kashoku understood why Jeno and Yiran had come along. They drew attention as being associated with Shinra earning them many unhappy looks and comments.

Thankfully, the location Reeve was wanting to survey was more isolated and void of occupants allowing Kashoku to relax more. Most of what Reeve talked about involving his work went way over her head, but she listened carefully anyway, watching him draw a sketch of the area and write down measurements and notes on various sheets of paper. For lunch, he had bought all of them a meal from a cart which everyone ate happily, even the two troopers. Another few hours worth of work and he had deemed them finished for the day.

They started by the playground, Reeve making no point in stopping, so Kashoku did instead.

“Daddy, you promised,” Kashoku huffed, standing her ground next to the fence.

“I did, I did,” Reeve acknowledged with a chuckle, feeling slightly ashamed he had forgotten. It was clear that the troopers were hoping he had, faces showing slight annoyance. “Ten minutes. No more. We have to catch the last train. And be careful of your ankle!” But she was already flying off to the large moogle slide joining a handful of children that were mingling around it.

“Can I play?” Kashoku asked eagerly as she approached.

The only other girl in the group smiled, “Sure! We were just going to take turns-,”

“No way!” One of the boys barked angrily, crossing his arms defiantly. “Look at her! She’s Wutai!”

“So what?” The girl frowned at him.

“The Wutai are killers,” the other boy growled and reached out with an angry hand snatching Cait Sith straight from Kashoku’s arms.

“Hey!” Kashoku’s eyes grew wide in surprise. Stepping forward she tried to grab hold of her doll, but the boy quickly avoided her advance. “Give him back!”

“Make me,” the boy challenged, eyes cold under blonde bangs.

Out of nowhere the boy was falling forward, his face hitting the sand of the playground hard. A shoe placed itself against his head pushing his cheek further against the ground. Another girl was standing on the boy, her face angry. She had long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and looked to be a few years older than the rest of them. Her eyes were ice blue, but they were distinctly Wutai.

“She said to give him back, Roro,” the girl hissed, digging her heel in further.

“Ok, ok!” Roro cried in pain, dropping Cait Sith instantly and flailing his hands in a panic beneath the girl’s foot.

The girl lifted her foot but gave him a swift kick to the ribs. “Scram! All of you!” The three children quickly complied and she bent over to pick up Cait Sith and hand him out to Kashoku. “Here. Roro is a jerk. You should stay away from him.”

Kashoku took the proffered toy, eyes wide in wonder at this girl who had just protected her. “Thank you…I will.” The girl looked so strong and so cool. Not to mention, no one had ever stood up for her like that other than Reeve. “You’re…Wutai.”

The girl shrugged absently. “That’s what people think, anyway. I don’t remember my parents. They died when I was young. I’ve been here…as long as I can remember. So…who knows.”

“I’m sorry,” Kashoku spoke sincerely. “I lost my parents, too.” Not liking the somber mood that had suddenly befallen them she smiled sweetly, “I’m Kashoku. What’s your name?”

There was an immediate instinct that kicked in within the other girl, her muscles tensing. Like the thought of giving her name to someone was terrifying. That it would make some deep fear become reality. But after moments of being under Kashoku’s soft gaze she relaxed.

“Kage.”


	5. Chapter 5

**May 1992, Midgar, Sector 7 Slums  
**

Kashoku was trying to listen to what her father was telling her, but she kept finding herself looking over her shoulder back at Kage, Jeno, and Yiran. Jeno had his hands up while Kage pounded her fists into them playfully, the two troopers giving her pointers on technique. They had seemed to take a sort of liking to Kage, much more than they had to her, and entertained her most of the time. It had become clear quickly that Reeve’s work didn’t hold her interest, although sometimes she tried for Kashoku’s sake to listen to his ramblings.

Regardless, though, she had always shown up anytime they had come to the Slums. The first few times she had shown up Kashoku had been shocked and amazed. How had Kage been able to find out they were even down there let alone find them? Kage had shrugged with a smirk and simply stated that anytime Shinra officials were in the Slums news spread fast. Now that Kashoku’s schooling was on break for a month the two saw each other almost daily.

Reeve said it had been difficult for him to come up with enough projects to continually go down there, but somehow he had made it happen. It had made Kashoku feel somewhat guilty, like she was pulling him away from something that really needed his attention more, but even her father had seemed to grow fond of Kage. Kashoku wondered if maybe it was only because she had become friends with her, but that thought had been put to bed two days ago.

_They had finished at the Reactor that Reeve had been working at and the man and had promised everyone to a large lunch as usual did. As they approached the small restaurant Reeve had held out his hand in the direction of Kage, clearly expecting something in return._

_“What?” Kage questioned with a raised eyebrow, feigning innocence._

_“How do you expect me to pay for our meals when you have my wallet?” Reeve responded, the corner of his mouth curling up in a knowing grin._

_Scoffing and beaming with pride Kage reached in her own pocket pulling out the wallet in question. “It took you two full hours to realize I had taken it, this time.”_

_“Oh no, I felt you take it,” Reeve corrected with an amused chuckle, “I just thought I’d let you think you had me fooled this time for fun.”_

_Kage’s cheeks puffed out in annoyance, “You’re lying! No way you felt me take it! I was so careful this time!”_

_“Oh? So you_ didn’t _take it right around the time I started explaining how the internal coding structure works?” Reeve cast her a glance out of the corner of his eye, her expression giving everything away when she crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. “Don’t worry, I won’t ask for the candy back.”_

_“Good, because I already ate it,” Kage responded, sticking out her tongue, only causing Reeve to chuckle more._

It was then, Kashoku had realized, that Reeve had grown to like Kage despite their friendship status. It made her heart grow warm with fondness. She and Kage were very different, but for whatever reason, it had just made them gravitate even closer to each other.

“You know,” Reeve’s voice broke her from her train of thought, “If you’d rather go play with Kage than listen to your boring father, it won’t hurt my feelings.”

A small gasp left her lips, embarrassed that she had been caught daydreaming and not paying any attention. It wasn’t that Reeve’s work didn’t interest her it was just…well…Kage interested her more. “Are…you sure?”

Reeve smiled and laughed. “I’m quite sure.”

Leaning in, Kashoku gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you!”

**July 1992, Midgar, Sector 4 Slums**

For the first time ever, Kage didn’t show up when Reeve and Kashoku went down to the Slums. Kashoku did nothing to hide her disappointment and worry, but Reeve did his best to reassure her. Maybe something had come up she had to take care of or maybe she just wasn’t feeling well. There were a million reasons why. But, he admitted to himself, it even had him wondering with a slight frown.

When Kage didn’t show up for the third time, Reeve began to feel a tight knot grow in the pit of his stomach. Kashoku had started crying, unable to keep her fears at bay any longer, and for once Reeve was unable to say anything to try and comfort her. The reality was too much for him to bear to explain. Children disappeared quite often in the Slums. Some fell ill with no access to medical treatment, some fell victim to the hunger and thirst, and some…some fell just trying to do what they had to to survive.

Finally, on the seventh visit, Kage showed. Her pale skin was covered in black and blue splotches and her right eye looked like it had been swollen shut until just recently. When she walked, it was with a slight limp. She had refused to look at them when she approached, eyes cast down on the dirt.

“Kage! What happened?” Kashoku ran to her friend, brown eyes wide in concern and fear.

“I’m fine,” Kage shrugged off her hand, keeping her gaze low.

Reeve could feel himself swallowing hard. So…it had been the latter, then. Kage had fallen victim trying to do what she needed to survive. Sucking in a breath he slowly approached the girl who now seemed so small in front of him. “Kage,” he began, kneeling down. “Where can we go to get you some treatment?”

Kage’s fists clenched at her side, still refusing to meet his gaze. “I’m fine…I don’t…I can’t…”

 _I don’t have money. I can’t pay for it._  Reeve knew those were the unspoken words she had been thinking. Reaching out he placed two fingers beneath her chin and forced her to look at him. “Kage, I’m not asking your permission.”

Her eyes were starting to get glossy, but she refused to let anything slip. “There’s…there’s a clinic on the north side, next to a shop. I think…it’s called Maiden’s Kiss, or something.”

Nodding, Reeve pushed himself back up on his feet. “Ok. Let’s go get you fixed up.”

“Kage,” Kashoku whispered, biting her lower lip in distress, obviously unclear on what she should say or do. There was a moment of silence between them before she held out Cait Sith. “Here. Holding him…it always made me feel better when I was hurt. Maybe it’ll work for you, too.”

Kage stood there with wide eyes, frozen for several moments, until she reached out a tentative hand and took Caith Sith into her arms. Once they started walking, Reeve noticed her clutch the doll closer to her chest with one hand while the other reached out and took Kashoku’s hand lacing their fingers together.

The clinic was small and had Reeve wondering if it would even pass a sanitary inspection. But, he doubted he could convince Kage to go with them above plate for proper treatment and it was better than nothing. The nurse had looked at Kage with sad but unsurprised eyes. Clearly, this sort of thing was not out of place. She bandaged any open wounds and gave Kage a potion to consume there and one for later. Reeve gave the nurse twice what he owed, telling her to consider the rest a donation.

Reeve wondered if Jeno and Yiran were bothered by the fact he wasn’t working at all, but both remained relatively silent at the clinic seemingly not caring. Why would they, truthfully? They were paid either way. Although, he was sure, he had caught Yiran saying something along the lines of  _‘why bother?’_

Why indeed…

After getting them something to eat, Reeve decided to call it a day. He was going to get nothing done as it was, and Kage grew more distant as the clock ticked on. The train ride back was void of Kashoku’s usual exuberance making his heart break even further after the day’s events. Once the train dropped off a good portion of passengers at the Sector 6 stop, she finally broke her silence.

“Daddy?”

Reeve hummed, signalling her to continue.

“Do you know what happened to Kage?”

He turned his head to look at her, eyes widening in surprise. It was such an innocent question…and yet, the answer far from so. “I…have my suspicions.” Kashoku looked right through him at that, brow furrowing at the response. He didn’t elaborate further, and that seemed to upset her even more.

“You don’t have to protect me,” she insisted, small mouth forming a pout he would normally comment on being cute.

Turning away from her he folded his hands, leaning forward so that his elbows were on his knees. Kashoku’s knowledge of Shinra’s corruption was limited, at best. The child was still under the illusion that death was the worst thing that could happen to you…he hoped that she could retain that innocence forever.

“Yes, I do.”

Kashoku turned away and didn’t speak with him the rest of the day.

After that, he started keeping wads of gil stashed in his back pockets that were fairly easy to access. They were always missing after visits with Kage and he never asked for it back. The girl would have never taken the money freely, but Reeve figured if she felt like she had worked for it she would keep it. And she did, eyes silently thanking him the one time he had halfway caught her making a move for it.

Even if it was just for a few months, Reeve hoped that Kage didn’t have to give herself to survive.

**August 1992, Midgar, Sector 6 Slums**

Most of Kage’s injuries had healed and for the most part you would have never known anything had happened. The only real bruise that lingered was on her shoulder that she kept hidden beneath a jacket. What bothered Kashoku, though, was that she never mentioned the incident. On several occasions, Kashoku had tried to ask her about it, but had never gotten the courage to open her mouth.

Maybe it was better that way.

They were sitting on the swings of the playground eating ice cream Reeve had bought them. Kage rocked herself with the toes of her right foot that touched the ground. Kashoku’s legs were crossed and she swung them just enough for slight movement. She was still too short to reach the ground without actively trying.

“Neh, Kage,” Kashoku started, licking the last bit of cream before she started to have to eat into the cone.

“Hm?”

Kashoku looked over to her friend, lowering her cone towards her lap. “If….you’re ever in trouble…you’ll come to us, right? Me and Daddy?”

Kage lifted her head and turned to look at Kashoku, blue eyes wide in confusion at first, but then softening. “Yeah…I’ll come to you.”

That made Kashoku smile, face beaming at the response. “Good!” Her legs began to swing a little harder to increase her movement back and forth.

Kage did the same, although she wasn’t swinging nearly as much as Kashoku. “Hey, Kashy?”

“Yes?” Kashoku responded between bites of her cone.

“If you’re ever in trouble…you’ll come to me, right?”

Kashoku stopped swinging instantly, dragging her toes against the dirt to stop her momentum, and laughed. “Of course, silly! Who else is going to protect me?”

Kage’s smile was small, but genuine.

“Good.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

**April 1993, Midgar**

The first thing Reeve noticed were the flowers. Kashoku had tried to plant them in his mother’s garden the previous year and although they sprouted they had quickly died. Ruvie had tried to comfort her, assuring her that that was far further than she had ever gotten in all her years living in Midgar. This year, though, the flowers were already in full bloom. It was completely unheard of.

Reeve had encouraged it, even though he knew it was destined for failure, because it gave Kashoku an outlet on the days they could not go to the Slums. Little did he know his child had an extraordinary green thumb and now his mother’s backyard was a blanket of pink, purple, and yellow. One morning before work, Kashoku had brought him a single pink flower to wear in the breast pocket of his suit. He wore it proudly to the office earning him many delighted stares. Of course, there was a flower shop in Midgar that imported various species, but they were extremely expensive and usually only purchased as gifts for loved ones. To wear it as a simple embellishment was unheard of.

The second thing he noticed were the dreams. It was easy to pass it off as simple childhood nightmares from the attack on her village and her parents originally, but then it got strange. One morning she came down looking exhausted and emotionally drained, a clear sign she had been having nightmares again.

_“Did you have a nightmare again?” He had asked as she took a seat at the table._

_Kashoku was silent for a moment as he set down the food in front of her. “Yaru and Nobu are dead.”_

_Reeve paused mid-way in his movement to take a seat. “Who are they?”_

_“My friends,” Kashoku answered somberly, absently picking at her food._

_It was easy to assume she meant from back in Wutai given the only friend she had here in Midgar was Kage. Yet, that begged the question: “How do you know?”_

_She shrugged. “I dreamt about it.”_

_Finally settling in his seat he gave her a sad smile and patted her hand comfortingly. “I’m sure it was scary, but it was just a dream, Kashoku.”_

_“It wasn’t,” she argued with a frown. “They are dead. Shinra killed them.”_

Reeve hadn’t bothered to argue, thinking it was just something the girl needed to work through on her own. But, later that day when he was getting a cup of coffee at the cafe he noticed the news story that was being talked about on the television. Shinra has won another battle in Wutai. There had been many casualties, including many children. It was coincidence, surely, but Reeve couldn’t shake that feeling the rest of the day.

It wasn’t the last time Kashoku had dreams the morning before news of a major victory or defeat broke out.

Still, even with the strange occurrences, nothing was so crazy that it really caused him to worry. Until Veld paid him a visit for the first time in well over a year. He was already waiting inside Reeve’s office by the time he made it to headquarters that morning. The director of the Turks was wearing a deceivingly calm smile.

“Reeve,” he greeted casually. “It’s so good to see you. How is Kashoku doing these days?”

Angrily, Reeve dropped his bag on his desk, purposefully making a loud noise. “No need to ask questions you already have the answers to.”

Veld hummed, “Poor thing, I’ve heard she’s had a tough time of it at school since the war started. Children can be so cruel, can’t they?”

“I wonder where they learn it from,” Reeve smiled back, taking a seat. “You didn’t stop by here just to check on myself and Kashoku. What do you want?”

Letting his fingers dance idly across the smooth wood of Reeve’s desk, he gathered his thoughts. “A few of my operatives returned from Wutai a few days ago. I’ve been having them gather information - anything that could help us win the war. I was going through the reports and came across something very… _interesting_.”

Leaning back in his chair, Reeve crossed his arms with narrowed eyes. “And what would anything you find in Wutai have to do with me?”

“Not with you,” Veld pointed a finger at the man across from him and then to a framed photo Reeve had of him, Kashoku, and Cait Sith. “Apparently, the attack on her village was talked about very heavily among the Wutai. I thought it strange, at first, as it seemed to be a worthless farming village. But,” he paused for effect, “Apparently, there were whispers of a family that lived there that were…healers…that could supposedly  _speak_  with the planet.”

So? It was not uncommon in such rural communities to have a strong mythological belief system. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be a little clearer in your point.”

Veld seemed to ignore him and continued on. “Their child has gone missing, it seems, and it has people even in the main city very worried. Supposedly, she was to have the same abilities as her parents.”

“You’re insinuating the child is Kashoku. You’re probably quite right. I’m surprised you care, though. It’s not like you’d just give her back with an apology,” Reeve huffed.

A dangerous smile danced across Veld’s lips. “Do you know who else were supposed healers and could speak with the planet?” He paused, allowing Reeve to offer an answer if wanted, but he gave none. “The Ancients.”

Reeve didn’t even try and contain his laugh. “The Ancients are a race that has been extinct for thousands of years.”

“Almost extinct,” Veld corrected. “We are aware of at least one other. She is under our very watchful eye.”

His jaw twitched as it clenched, starting to realize what Veld was getting at. “You think that Kashoku is an Ancient.”

Veld responded with an innocent shrug. “We’re not sure, of course. Have you noticed anything strange about her?”

“No,” Reeve answered quickly and curtly.

“Really?” His eyes went wide in false surprise. “I mean, I certainly find it strange that she is able to grow flowers in Midgar when no one else seems to be able to…other than the Ancient girl.”

Reeve didn’t know when his heart started to beat so fast in his chest. So this other Ancient was in Midgar? Of course…easier to keep an eye on her that way. “Is that the only evidence you have? It doesn’t seem like much to me.”

“You’re right,” Veld nodded in agreement, “It’s not much. For now. But understand, Director, that she is now a person of interest to the Turks.”

Feeling his eyes close and his heart sink to the darkest pit of his stomach, Reeve turned away. Truthfully, he thought it was always unavoidable given the circumstances in which he obtained her in the first place, but these insane accusations? There was no way Kashoku was an Ancient. There simply was no truth behind it. So she could grow flowers. So what? She’d failed the first try at it. His eyes snapped open when a hand rested on his shoulder.

“Rest assured, Director, it’s far better to be a person of interest to my people, than a person of interest to the Science department. The other girl has not been so lucky.” Veld left Reeve with that thought before he showed himself out of the office. As always, he left Reeve with a subtle threat involving his daughter.

The rest of the day, Reeve buried himself with as much information as he could track down involving the Ancients and why they’d be of any interest to Shinra in the first place. The more he learned, the worse the fear inside him grew. According to the documents, the Ancients could lead the people to the Promised Land - a place of unlimited Mako. No wonder Shinra was interested.

By the time he finally turned off his computer to head home it was dark and dinner was cold. Kashoku looked at him with sad eyes from the couch as he entered. “I’m so sorry. I got caught up in some work and forgot to call.”

“It’s alright, dear,” Ruvie patted his cheek. “I can warm up the leftovers for you. Kashoku and I had a fun day tending to the garden, didn’t we?”

Kashoku nodded, though she wore a heavy frown. “Daddy, are you ok?”

Reeve gave her a reassuring smile as he shrugged out of his suit jacket. “I’m just tired, that’s all. It was a long day.”

“I keep telling you to take some vacation,” Ruvie scolded as she worked on heating up the dinner. “You never do.

Vacation. Maybe that was exactly what he needed. Not just himself, but Kashoku, too. It might also keep them away from watchful eyes for a few days…although maybe that was too hopeful. “Fine. I’ll go on a vacation. Kashoku, would you like to go on a trip with me? We could take Kage.”

Kashoku immediately popped up at hearing her friend’s name, kneeling up on the cushions to better see her father from across the back of the couch. “A trip? Where would we go?”

Reeve lifted a hand and stroked at his beard thoughtfully. They’d need to stay far away from the west side, of course, given the war. Ah! He smiled. “I think I have the perfect idea.”


End file.
